Last Chance
by Wiccapriestess
Summary: The Prince finally gets his chance to do what he was born to do.I updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ. I am not doing this for profit just for fun. Celera is my character.

Last Chance

What if you were given the chance to do something that you have always wanted to do? What if you were given the chance to do something that you were born to do?

What if you were given the chance to rule?

But, what if it meant that you had to give up everything you have grown to care about and hold dear.

What if it meant you had to give up your family?

What would you do? Would you say screw it and just live your life as is maybe giving up your chance of happiness or would you find a way to bring your family with you? Or would you take the thrown leaving everything you know behind?

Trunks was sitting outside of capsule corp. thinking about what had happened in the past couple months. He couldn't believe what his father had done and to the extent he had done it. He missed him yes but he was still quite angry at him for what he had done but he knew Vegeta had done it to save his mother's life, but still he could have asked for help but no that damn saiyan pride wouldn't let him. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

It was two months ago to the day that the lady first appeared. Her name was Celera. Trunks had been sitting outside that day too. He had been thinking about his break up with Marron. The lady appeared out of no where. She was wearing long black pants that hugged her legs except at the bottoms where they fanned out but not as much as bell bottoms. She was wearing a black shirt that had a long blood red cape coming from it. She had long dark brown hair that in some light looked black. It reminded him of his father's. It was pulled up into a very tight and painful looking ponytail on the top of her head. She had dark black eyes to match the rest of her ensemble. She was wearing boots that were knee high. Then, trunks noticed that she had a tail wrapped around her waist. He was officially on the defense waiting for her to attack but instead she walked up to him and put hear hand on his cheek saying "You are the son of Vegeta and heir to throne after your father." Trunks answered yes. "You do not have a tail and your hair is lavender, you are not full saiyan are you?" "No I am not, but my tail was removed when I was a baby." He answered. She asked if it was removed permanently. He answered that it was not permanently removed, but that it never grew back. She smiled an evil smile and told Trunks to take her to his father. He took her inside and had her sit down on the couch. Moments later Trunks came back with his now angry father.

"Prince Vegeta." "Who are you and how did you know that I was prince Vegeta?" "Vegeta is that any way to talk to your grandmother?" "My grandmother?" "Well, sort of I am one of the oldest saiyans. I never age and I never die." "Celera?" "Yes, Vegeta do you remember the stories of me?" "Yes, it was told almost as much as the legend of the super saiyan." "Dad who is she?" "She is Celera. She was the first queen of Saiyans. She saw the future and told of it. That is where we got the legend of the super saiyan from." "Ah yes the legend of the super saiyan. There was a part of that legend that no one ever told. Who they were that would reach super saiyan." You knew who they were asked Trunks. "Of course I do." "Really, then who were they" asked Bra as she walked into the living room. "Fine I will prove to you I know who they are." "They were and are Brolly, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan will one day and so will her grandchild Goku Jr. Finally, Bra and her grandchild Vegeta Jr. will become super saiyans." "She is right." "Of course I am right Trunks I am the one who gave them the power to go SSJ." "Fine dad, continue with her legend." "Yes well as I said she was the first queen. She was given a chance to be immortal and she took it, but at a price you see, because of it she was given the power to give a saiyan his or her wish that they have always wanted, but it is always at a price. My father refused her help and it got the whole saiyan race destroyed in the blink of an eye and he killed." "Yes Vegeta, it did. Do not make the same mistake. Listen to me I have a proposition for you." "What is it?" "Hold on a minute. You, she pointed to bra, are a saiyan who does not wish to fight. That was just like your mother Vegeta." "Yes, I know it was. Did she make a deal with you?" "Yes, Vegeta she did." "What was it?" "It was that you would survive the battle to save Planet Vegeta." "That torturous time I was with Frieza was your work?" "Yes. It was either that or death of you Vegeta. Now I will tell you want I bring if you dismiss your children." "Fine. Bra, Trunks leave us." "Yes father."

"We are alone now?" "Yes." "Vegeta what if I could give you the chance to do something that you have always wanted to do that you were born to do? What if I could give you the chance to rule?" "How?" "I have infinite power child and I can do it with a word. The saiyan race is not gone forever." "What's the catch?" "Your family." "What?" "Your children are not full saiyans; the people will not take kindly to a half saiyan prince, let alone a human queen." "I can't accept this, I mean giving up my family?" "Vegeta, think about this, I mean you have always wanted this. You could come visit them of course." "You know as well as I do that I couldn't because as soon as someone found out about them then they would be killed in hopes that there is no heir." "Wait a moment Celera, what was the other half of the deal with my mother." "Her life." "What!" "It was her choice Vegeta not mine." "I don't know about this." "Vegeta remember what happened when your father refused the deal with me. Don't make the same mistake; I will be back in three days for your answer." "Yes."

"Vegeta you can't do this." "Bulma, do you think I want to give you up? I have to rule though. If I don't then she will appoint another saiyan to the throne and they will come to earth and kill us all. Bulma, I just want to know where I belong." Bulma walked over to Vegeta and put her arms around him and said. "Vegeta, you belong here with me and your family." "Bulma I can't let someone else have the throne." "Fine, get out and leave, just leave!" "Bulma please don't do this." "No, Vegeta you are doing this. How dare you choose the throne over your family? If you didn't then when the new king came to earth then you, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Pan, Gohan, Yamacha, Tien, and master roshi could fight." "Listen woman! Compared to me being by myself or with Nappa, the whole Saiyan race fighting together is unbeatable. I mean when they fought us for god sakes they almost lost. Do you think that we would have a chance against the whole Saiyan race?" "Vegeta, fine like I said leave, get out, don't come back." "Bulma, please I will try to find a way to take all of you with me." "No, I am happy living on earth and don't wish to rule a foreign planet. Vegeta, I started dating you because I thought that you had changed and that you weren't evil anymore. I was wrong because you want to rule one of the most dangerous fighting races in the universe. I want to know something Vegeta, have you ever loved me; I mean you married me and we have two children, but have you ever loved me?" "Bulma, I, I….." "I thought so Vegeta you have never loved me." "No Bulma I do, but I was raised to not believe in it." "Vegeta you haven't been with Frieza in almost thirty years! You should be able to love me now. Vegeta I gave you the best years of my life and in return you gave me two beautiful children and a wonderful marriage filled with love from at least one of us. Vegeta you are my best-friend and I love you with all my heart, but if you do this then I can't be with you." "What are you saying woman?" "Vegeta I want a divorce." "Bulma?" "I don't want to be married to you if you are going to leave me." "Bulma the saiyan bond is not meant to be broken." "Vegeta there is one thing you are over looking." "What?" "I'm not saiyan!" "Fine if this is what you want then I will leave." "Good, get out." "Good bye, oh and Bulma I do love you." "Too little too late, Vegeta." "How dare you." "How dare I what?" "How dare you turn your back on everything we shared in life?" I'm not turning my back on it, you are. You're the one that is leaving to rule a planet which you yourself said was full of tyrants." "You Bitch, how dare you insult one of the greatest civilizations of all time!" "You asshole! Get out now you are not the man I married. I hate you and I don't know you." "Fine Bulma, I will leave and rule alone, but I'm taking Trunks with me!" "Like hell you are!" "Bulma you can't stop me; he is 29 years old and the courts can't help you. He is the prince and the heir to the throne. He will be coming with me." "Vegeta just leave." "Fine, like I said before good-bye forever." "Good-bye!"

"Trunks! Trunks!" "Mom what do you want?" "Please don't go with your father, please." "Mom, what are you talking about?" "Vegeta wants to take you with him." "Why?" "You are the heir Trunks." "I know. I won't go with him mom." "He said he is going to make you go with him." "I won't let him." "How, you can't beat him." I know if worse comes to worse I will make a deal.

TBC...

Did you like this one? Give me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

_For disclaimer see chapter one._

As Vegeta sat alone at his resting place, he pondered the first time he had ever heard the story of Celera. His father had told him about her as a bedtime story. She was the first queen, one of the greatest warriors that the race had ever seen. The race had tried to over throw her, but was unable. No one had any clue as to how she came to acquire the powers she possessed. Some of the people became afraid, including her husband, the king. In order to end her rule, this group set out to kill her, but nothing could. She was immortal. So, to return the "favor" of the attempted murder she began to grant wishes, but at a price. Every wish she granted ended in pain. One either had to lose something or someone and you couldn't say no to her or you yourself would die.

Knowing this he tried to way the choice. What would happen if he did rule he wondered? Could he give up everything? If he didn't, then he was going to die. He needed someone to help him with the decision, but the bitch he was married to couldn't help him. She wanted him gone. "Maybe I should just leave" he said out loud to himself. "Trunks is coming with me, I am the man and he is the heir to the throne. The bitch is not going to stop me. You here that woman? No, I can't leave her, I don't know what I will do." As he kept yelling at the sky debating the situation, another was watching. The being saw what the problem was and the only way she could get what she wanted was to eliminate the problem.

"I am so glad you're not going to go with him Trunks, but you cannot make a deal with that vile creature." "I know mom, but there may not be any other way to keep me here. The mighty prince can go if he wants, but I want to stay here with you mom, on earth." As Trunks finished his last words, he and Bulma heard a crash in the living room as though someone came through glass and then they heard the blood curdling scream of Bra.

As Trunks and Bulma ran into the living room, the scene they found was that of horror fiction. Bra lay unconscious on the ground, blood pouring from her skull. The culprit just looked up at the pair standing before her. She blasted them both with an energy beam. It sent Bulma and Trunks hurdling backwards into the wall. Trunks stood up, shaking it off and going super-sayien. "Stand down young sayien, I am not here to harm you. I want your mother unless you all wish to die." "No one is going with you and no one is going to die except for you!" As Trunks hissed his decree, Celera just blasted him again and had a hold of Bulma before he could stand back up. "You see child, I am more powerful than the worst being you have ever faced. I make the strongest of creatures look weak. I have lived a millennia without dying and your puny powers won't defeat me. Do be a good little sayien and inform the prince that I have his mate and that I will make a deal with him for her safe return." As she left, flying off with the unconscious Bulma, Trunks just stared in awe and then immediately left to find his father.

Celera arrived at her hiding place and uncloaked it to enter. She threw her unconscious hostage into a cell and waited until she awoke. As Bulma's eyes popped open, she took in her surroundings. The cell was small and dank. The only light she could see was coming from a dim light in the hall. She looked around to find Celera staring at her.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded. "You are the reason the prince does not wish to leave. He wants to stay with you. I will strike a deal with him. If he will come with me, I will not kill you. If he doesn't, then you will die and so will he." Bulma listened to the plan and answered back "Why kill him, you will have no ruler?" "I can rule again and if I do, then I will make sure the first planet destroyed is this one. They will be all too eager when I explain that the true heir is a halfling. You see my dear, sayiens believe in purity of the race. They will not take kindly to a prince that is not of their own. Now sleep child because you will need your strength to survive this place." The light then went out as Celera left the hall and entered her chambers.

Vegeta's eyes were closed, but sprang open when he felt his son's ki racing towards him. He believed that Trunks was on his way to fight him, but was very surprised when he fell to his knees upon landing. "Trunks, why are you displaying such weakness?" "Dad, he gasped, she took her, she took mom!" "Who took your mother, brat?" "Celera did." "Why would she take your mother? Wait, she must know that I wish not to leave her." "That's what she said dad, that mom is the only one standing in the way of you ascending the throne. We have to go find her! She could kill her." "Do not be afraid son, she won't kill her until she has my answer but, we also won't be able to find her until the three days are up. You see, Celera can keep her power, her compound, and her very essence hidden from the outside world. The legend says that in truth she does not liveon this plane so therefore can not die on it." "That means we can't defeat her and get mom back?" "Trunks, she makes deals and we will have to deal with her to save everyone."

The next morning Celera pulled Bulma out of her cell and threw her into a huge room that resembled a throne room. Celera explained that it was a past, present, and future viewing room. "I want to show you what you are keeping him from doing. He will be a great ruler and could keep the sayiens from destroying everything." "I don't care if he could, he has a responsibility here and will not go back!" as Bulma yelled at Celera, she received a slap across the face. "You will not ever speak to me like that again! Now watch, human." Celera waved her hands and appearing before them was a scene of a planet. The planet had two suns. It was distant from earth. The next scene they saw a castle and then a throne room. In the room was Vegeta on a throne, his subjects bowing before him. Vegeta stood up and took the hand of an unknown woman. She looked to be the queen. They walked hand in hand down the steps and then both blasted the two sayiens bowing before them. As the scene went on Bulma learned that the planet was at peace, by sayien standards, but the empire stretched far beyond the planet. The race had taken control of countless kingdoms all under the leadership of Vegeta. The scene suddenly switched to earth, it was desolate. It looked as though hell its self had been unleashed on it. She could seea fewbodies and as the scene got closer, she saw they were Bra, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Pan. All the part sayiens were killed because of the problem with halflings. Suddenly, the show ended. "Did you like what you saw human? That is what he could be. He tries to keep you from being killed, but some rogue sayiens, the ones they killed, found out about earth and killed the halflings." "How could you want this?" Bulma said with tears begging to fall. "If your race had fallen you sure as hell would want to avenge it and this is what I am going to do, with or with out Vegeta." "He won't go with you." "Yes, Bulma, he will and then he and another full blooded sayien will rule." "You monster!" Bulma yelled as she plunged at Celera who easily tossed her away. Again, darkness took Bulma. "The prince will return to his home whether you wish it or not, human."


End file.
